We hate Jusenkyo !
by Tomi12
Summary: English version of my original fanfic : Ranma and his friends discover that there is another person with the curse of the Jusenkyo springs, bu this time is a curse that a lot o people wish to have ! REVIEWS PLEASE ! I'LL CONTINUE AFTER REVIEWS !
1. WELCOME

The bell had already rang. Many students took longer to get to school because of the rain, the summer holidays had just finished and the wheather was already cloudy again.

Akane and Ranma were running the way to the school. It was was the first day of school and they were already late. Once they got there, they also found several other students, also late and wet.

- Akane, go walking to the class. - Ranma said, in the form of girl-I'll see if I can get hot water!

- Okay. - Akane was walking toward the room, when she felt someone poking her.

She turned and came face to face with a boy, panting and drenched. He had green eyes and a beautiful hair,in color of honey. He was holding a folder and some books in his hands.

- Could you please tell me where is the 2B class ?

- It's my room, come with me, I'll show you. - She smiled, friendly and the two started walking towards the class. - Were you lost?

- Well .. yeah. - He smiled, embarrased. - It's my first day here.

- If you want, I can show the school to you later, how about that?

- It would be great! If it's not too much trouble ...

- Imagine! It will be a pleasure!

- Thanks ..

- My name is Akane.

- Tomiko. - He shook her hand.

The two continued walking, until they realized there was nobody else in the hallway. Suddenly, they heard someone running towards them.

- Akane, you silly! - It was Ranma who appeared, already as a man - Why are you still here? We have to go to class !

- Oh, I forgot! Come on, Tomiko!

The three were running and entered the class. They took a scolding from the teacher and sat in seats that were vacant.

An hour passed, and another teacher came into the room, Professor of Chemistry. Akane hated that subject, so she didn't not pay much attention in was caught by surprise when the teacher made a sketch on the blackboard and said:

- Who can tell me what chemical element is that? Let's see ... -He read the names on the roll call-Akane Tendo.

- Huh? - Akane looked up, all the students looked at her, and the teacher expected a reply, serious.

"What do I do? I have no idea!" She thought. But she heard Tomiko, who was in the seat behind her, saying quietly:

- It's rubidium.

- Rubidium. - Akane said to the class.

The teacher looked at her suspiciously but nodded.

- That's right. Rubidium it is. Now, keeping up ... -He turned to writing when the

- Thank you! - She said quietly

The second claas was history, and it was time for lunch. Students took their lunches in the backpacks, some sat at desks, some at chairs, and others were standing. They talked while they ate.

- So, Tomiko .. what school you came from?

- I lived in Okinawa, and I moved back here recently.

- Hm .. and tell me, you're only good in chemistry or in other subjects as well?

- Modesty aside, the other also.

They both laughed. Meanwhile, Ranma ate his lunch quietly, but his friends could not stop looking at the two talking.

- Ranma, who is this guy here?

- Dunno. Some newbie.

- He seems to be getting along with Akane, right?

- Maybe. So what?

- What do you mean by "so what" ? She is your bride!

- I do not care. - Ranma thought "and besides, it seems he plays for another team to me .." .He shrugged and went back to eating.

Suddenly, someone broke down the door of the room and ran toward Akane's desk.

- Akane Tendo, my love! - Was Kuno, who was hugging her, but instead he received a punch from her- I missed you!

- Oh, my ... started all over again .. - Akane sighed

Kuno looked at Tomiko, who looked scared, and pointed his sword at him:

- Who are you? Akane dear, this is bothering you?

- No, Kuno! Lowers the sword now!

He did not listen and continued with the sword pointed at him:

- Tell me, who are you?

Tomiko stood up, angry, and replied:

- My name is Tomiko Akaede! There ! Are you satisfied ? How about leaving Akane alone?

- Cheeky! Nobody talks like that with Tatewaki Kuno, the head of the kendo club, the Blue Thunder from ... - Kuno could not finish the sentence because someone had just steped on his head.

- Hey, Kuno! I see you are still crazy!

- Saotome .. - He said, furious.

Ranma returned to the floor and said to Tomiko:

- Kuno is like this, you'll get used to it.

- Well, you ... - Kuno prepared his sword.

At that point, the speaker of the classroom played:

"Tati, my son, come to the principal's office! Daddy needs to talk to ya!"

- The two were saved by the bell, but only this time. - He left the room.

- Wow .. what a maniac! - Tomiko commented

- Sorry, Tomiko! He does all this drama when he sees me near a boy!

- It's okay.

The bell rang and everyone went to their seats.

At the end of the day, Akane and Ranma were walking home.

- Hey, Akane? What is your new friend's deal ? He likes women, man ... ?

- Ranma! Stop being ridiculous! I found Tomiko very nice, and I do not care about these stupid jokes !

- OK, just wanted to know ..

She sighed and kept walking.

More days passed, and Tomiko and Akane were becoming more and more friends.


	2. COME ALONG, TOMIKO !

The class that the second year B was having was history.

- For the seminary next week you will make a presentation in pairs. - The teacher wrote the names of students on pieces of paper so they would see their pairs.

For much a coincidence, Akane's pair Tomiko, and all the boys in the class looked at him with with anger.

- Tomiko, we could do this at my house, how about it ?

- Okay.

- Today is good for you?

- Yes, definetly.

Ranma and his friends were observing the both.

- Ranma, believe in us .. I think this guy wants to win Akane ..

"What does he want?" , Ranma thought.

- Relax, Akane is such a macho girl that she will never be interested in him.

Ranma felt a punch on the head.

- I heard that, jerk .Let's go home.

The three were in the middle of the road and it began to rain. Ranma before being seen changed, ran desperately.

- Meeting you at home!

The two continued walking, only a little more rushed.

- Dammit, it's been raining a lot lately! - Tomiko began to sneeze.

They came home, soaked, and the family was waiting.

- Hi everybody. This is my friend Tomiko.

- Nice to meet you, come join us for dinner. - Kasumi greeted

- Thanks a-a ... Tchim!

- Oh, Tomiko! - Akane said - you caught a cold?

- I think so ... - He began to cough.

- isn't it better to take a hot bath? - Kasumi spoke - in the meantime I put your clothes to dry.

- No, no .. - He sneezed - don't worry ..

- Imagine! Just wait a little while for me to warm up the water. - She went to the bathroom.

Later, Tomiko went into the bathroom and entered the bath.

"Aaah .. I really needed this .. shame that will not make any difference ..." Tomiko thought.

Meanwhile, P-chan, who was hiding in Akane's room, left quietly and walked into the bathroom.

Tomiko heard footsteps, and realized that had forgotten to lock the door.

"Oh no !"

P-chan pushed the door with his head and Tomiko quickly dived. P-chan looked around and saw no one, meanwhile, Tomiko hold his breath in the water. The piggy did not think twice, jumped in the tub. Once he became human, he realized he was not alone. he went up to get air and saw a girl, scared, with green eyes and honey-colored hair a little below the shoulders.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Everyone heard her scream. Ranma came down the stairs, running,the scream was coming from the bathroom. As he opened the door, he saw the following scene: Ryoga, running around the bathroom, running away from a girl who screamed "Pervert!" and threw him things. And detail: the two were wearing only towels.

- What is happening here?

The two stopped running.

- Who was screaming ? - it was the voice of Akane, who was running towards the bathroom.

- Hide! - Ranma turned on the shower in cold water, and entered quickly.

Akane opened the door and asked:

- What happened? Who screamed?

- I did .. - Ranma replied, as a girl. - Thought I had seen something, but never mind ..

- Where's Tomiko? Wasn't he in here?

- He .. he left.

- He did ? But we we haven't even dined yet..

- He ... he asked me to tell you he was sorry.

- OK.. will you take a bath now?

- Erm ... yes.

- Well, don't be to long.

Akane left the bathroom, and Ryoga and the girl came out from where they were hiding.

- Wait ... you ... became a ... girl? - She asked, confused

- Oh, yes. - Ranma filled the bucket and threw hot water on himself.

- So you ...

- He becomes a girl when splashed with cold water. Long story. - Ryoga told her.

- Get away from me! - She took a bucket of cold water and threw at him - Wow, became a.. pork? - She asked, freaked out.

- Yeah, he becomes a pig when splashed with cold water.

"So.. they also ..." She thought.

The pig jumped in the tub again, transforming.

- Could you tell me .. who are you? - Ranma said

- You know who I am. I think you even don't like me, Ranma.

- Huh? - He asked, confused.

The girl turned on the shower in cold water and got wet quickly, transforming into the nice and friendly boy who had made friends with Akane: Tomiko.

- So you're ... Tomiko?

- Exactly. - Tomiko got wet in hot water, taking the form of a girl again.

- You fell into the source of the drowned man? - Ryoga asked

- I'll tell you how it all happened. - The three sat down.


	3. TOMIKO AND THE NANNIQUAN

- Since I was a little girl, I was always hearding stories about this place in China that had a very special thing : The Wish Fountain.

Ryoga and Ranma looked at each other, kind of confused, but didn't say anything.

- This story has been on my family for generations. I remeber that, about a year and a half ago, my grandfather got very sick, so me and my father went to China, in search of the Wish Fountain.. We walked for many days, and many nights, and then one day, by accident, we lost each other.

" - Where... am I ? - Tomiko was walking, tired, and found a place filled with springs.

- Hello, young lady ! - a chubby guard came toward her - Welcome to Jusenkyo !

- Please, sir... I'm looking for this magical spring...

- Well, you came to the right place ! This is place with magical springs !

- Really ? - her eyes sparkled

- Yes ! These are very special springs !

- Well, I got nothing to lose... HOORAY ! Wish Fountain, here I come ! - she jumped into one of the springs

- Young lady, what you doing ?

Tomiko came to the surface, with hope. But when she looked down, the first thing that realised was that her breasts were gone.

- This is Nanniquan. - the guard showed a sign. - the drowned man fountain ! It carried tragic story about a young man that drowned in the spring 2000 years ago ! Now everybody that falls into spring becomes a boy !

Tomiko ran her hands through her body and hair.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! "

- I returned to Japan humiliated. No Wish Fountain, and carryng this stupid curse.

- Wow... - Ranma said - I still can't believe that you just dived into the spring.

She punched him in the face.

- Jerk !

- Ranma , don't be mean. - Ryoga said - can't you see that she has suffered enough ? - he put his hand on her shoulder - I'm very sorry.

Suddently, both of them realized that they were wearing nothing but towels. Each one jumped out, embarassed, and took their clothes.


	4. AKANE DISCOVERS THE TRUTH

- Ranma... - Tomiko called him, who was sitting in front of her.

- What ?

- Are you sure that this is a good ideia, me showing up here as a girl ?

- Yeah . Look, the teachers won't even notice it.

- And what about Akane ?

Akane was in the other side of the class, thinking : " Yesterday he left my house without even saying and today he doesn't show up ? Is he sick ? Or is he just... avoiding me ? Oh my god, did I do something wrong ?"

The bell rang, and as soon as the teacher left the class, a girl with brown hair carrying a big spatula come running toward Ranma and hugged him.

- Ranma, sweetie ! I missed you !

- Hey, Ukyo ! How was your trip ?

- It was wonderful ! I have learnt a lot of new recipies ! And to speak of it... - Ukyo got a lot of panflets that she was keeping and started distributing to the students. - Today there is a very special promotion at Ucchan's ! Everything 50 % discount ! Stop by after school !

After school, a group of students went to Ukyo's okonomiaki restaurant.

- You know... - Akane said to Tomiko, who was sitting next to her- you look a lot like my friend Tomiko. Are you by any chance his sister ?

She didn't answer. She turned her face and continued eating.

- Don't you know him ? Never heard of him ?

- N-no. Sorry. - she answered, nervous.

Everybody was eating and talking, and suddently the restaurant's door opened and a happy chinese girl appeared.

- Nihao, everybody !

- Shampoo ? - Ukyo went to her - What are you doing here ?

- Shampoo was delievering and saw Ukyo's restaurant very full. Ukyo's restaurant never full !

Ukyo looked at her , mad, but controled herself.

- Yep, now my restaurant is a success. What's the matter, Shampoo ? Afraid of losing costumers ?

Shampoo laughed.

- Everybody know that Cat Cafe way better then here ! Ranma likes Shampoo's food best, don't you, Ranma ? - she hugged him

- Huh ? What ? Keep me out of it ! - Ranma said, clumsy.

- Wait and see. - Shampoo left.

- Oh... that little... - Ukyo said, angry.

- Are they always like this ? - Tomiko asked Akane

- Definetly.

Suddently, another person showed up in the restaurant. He was puffy, tired and walking almost draggind himself.

- Ukyo... I... need... food...

- Hey, Ryoga ! Sit here with everybody !

Ryoga lift up his head, and realized that everybody was staring at him.

- Oh, everyone's here. Akane, Ranma, Tomiko...

- Huh ? - Akane said - did you just say Tomiko ?

Tomiko looked at him freaked out, and he realized that he had said too much.

- Ryoga ! Answer me !

He got nervous, not knowing what to say. Tomiko tried to sneek out, mas it didn't work. She stumbled on a boy and fell on the floor, and the cold water he was holding fell all on top of her.

Tomiko looked around, everybody was looking, impressed. But Akane's expression didn't show that, she looked disapointed. She got up and left the restaurant, in silence.

- Akane, wait ! - Tomiko went after her, as a boy - I'm sorry !

- Why didn't you tell me ? I was worried about you !

- Please, forgive me...

- Are you like Ranma, then ? Did you fell in a cursed spring too ?

- Well, yes..

- And even Ryoga knew that ! Everybody knew that, except for me !

- I thought that if I told you, you'd think I was a freak !

- Tomiko ! I would be the last person in the world to judge you ! My fiancé is like this, for crying out loud !

- Well, I.. wait, really ? - Tomiko's eyes sparkled - He really is your fiancé ? Oh my g...

- Tomiko ! Focus, here !

- Oh, sorry ! Please Akane, forgive me ! I really want to be your friend ! I promess you that I won't hide you anything else !

Akane relaxed.

- That's okay. I want to be your friend, too.

They hugged.

- Akane ! Tomiko ! Is everything alright ? - Ranma asked

- Yes !

- So are you coming back to the restaurant or not ?

They smiled, and returned to the restaurant.


	5. LET ME HELP !

The students were talking to each other , combining something.

- Ukyo, - Ranma and some friends went to her - we are all combining to go to the movies after school, want to come ?

- Sorry, today I can't. The restaurant is all crazy. I'm going there straight from here. - she sighed - I've been working a lot lately...

- That's too bad. Waht about you, Tomiko ? Want to come ?

Tomiko looked at Ukyo, with attencion.

- I can't, guys. Sorry.

Class was already over. Ukyo was at the restaurant serving the clientes, desesperated, when Tomiko entered in the restaurant.

- Oh, hey, Tomiko ! Just one second, I will be right there ! - she was carryng a bunch of plates on her hands, unbalancing.

- Wow, this place is full !

Ukyo tried to walk, passing through the clients with difficulty.

- Oh, well.. I think Ukyo not know how to administrate resturant. - Shampoo was standing by the door, with crossed arms.

- What do you want, Shampoo ? I'm busy !

- Hey, where are our orders ? - some clients complained

- Ukyo not taking care of clients.. not have helper...

- Hey ! Who said she doesn't have a helper ? - Tomiko intruded - I'M her helper !

- You are ? - Ukyo asked, confused.

- Y-yeah, of course I am !

Tomiko jumped over the balcony, got the four okonomiakis that were being prepared with the spatulas, and threw them graciously into the clietns' plates. Ukyo and Shampoo widened there eyes.

- Ayaa ! Be good waitress ! Why not work at Shampoo's restaurant ?

- No way ! - Ukyo pulled Tomiko's arm - she works for me !

- I-I do ?

- Of course ! - Ukyo gave her an apron - Now let's work ! Chop, chop chop !

At the end of the day, Ukyo closed out the restaurant, while Tomiko was cleaning the tables.

- Tomiko, thank you so much for your help.

- You're welcome. - she took off the apron - I've never worked before. I was kind of fun ! Well.. I guess I'll get going...

- Are you coming back tomorrow ?

- Hm... I am ?

- You have to ! You're hired now, did you forget ?

- I really am ? - she smiled

- Of coure you are !

- Okay, then. Don't worry, I'll definetly come back tomorrow. - Tomiko left the restaurant, Ukyo turned out the lights and wen up to her apartment.


	6. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RANMA !

Akane was at the supermarket, buying the stuff that was missig for the party. She was walking with her shopping basket, and found Tomiko at the Party Session.

- Hey, Tomiko !

- Oh, hi Akane ! How's it going ?

- Fine !

They both looked at each other baskets, and they realized they got almost everything the same. Cookies, candies, finger foods and some baloons from the Party Session.

- Are you buying all of this too ? - Akane asked

- Yeah ! What a coincidence !

- Are you throwing a party ?

- Hm... kind of...

- To who ?

- To... Ranma... - she answered, nervously.

- Huh ? What do you mean ? Oh.. i get it.. Ukyo asked you to buy this and help her throwing a party for Ranma, right ?

She nodded.

- I bet Shampoo is also planning something... - Akane said, angry.

- But... I bet Ranma is gonna want to stay at.. your party, Akane ! - Tomiko tried to cheer her up

- Of course not. - she lowered her head. - I'll probably ruin the birthday cake.. Something like this wold never happen to Ukyo..

- Hey ! Don't say that ! C'mon , Akane ! You are his family ! Of course he's gonna pick you, he likes you so much!

Akane blushed.

- All right, then . I'm gonna make the best party he's ever had !

- That's the spirit ! Mas please... DON'T tell ANY OF THIS to Ukyo ! If she asks anything you NEVER saw me here, okay ?

- Okay.. okay..

- Well.. I'm going there to pay for this. Bye.

Akane looked around, seeing if there was anything else she forgot to get.

- Oh, this ! - she got a colorful sign that whas written : " HAPPY BIRTHDAY !", but suddently she felt a ribbon grabbing her wrist - Hey !

When Akane looked into the direction of the ribbon, she saw this girl wearing a gimnastics collant, laughing.

- Kodachi !

- Akane, are you by any chance trying to get this sign for my Ranma darling's birthday ?

- That doesn't concern you ! - she tried to let go - release me !

Tomiko was at the line to pay for her things, but she heard the confusion e went where Akane and Kodachi were.

- I'm buying this sign, Akane.

- No, you're not ! I saw it first !

They both prepared themselves for a fight.

- Hey, guys ! - Tomiko yelled- I can't believe that you're fighting over some stupid birthday sign !

- SHUT UP ! - they both screamed, making Tomiko cringe.

Kodachi attacked Akane with her ribbon, but she managed to deflect. They both started jumping around the shelvings.

- Stop ! You're freaking people out ! - Tomiko tried to follow them, desesperated.

One of the staff person of the supermarket that was carryng a lot of water bottles ended up being hit, so he dropped it all over Tomiko, that was just behind him.

- Grrrr... STOP RIGHT NOW !

Kodachi and Akane stopped. They've realized that they had left the market upside down.

- That's enough ! Looked what you did ! Only because of a stupid sign !

Kodachi was looking straight to that boy who was saying a lot o stuff to her.

" He's... so... gorgeous..." , Kodachi walked toward him.

- You have got to stop with this costest over Ran... huh ? - Tomiko stopped talking, when he realized Kodachi staring

- I'm sorry, my darling... - she said, sweet - You see.. paission makes people go crazy...

- Huh ? W-what ? - he walked away

- Acept this, my darling... - Kodachi gave him a black rose, and left, leaving black roses petals behind.

- Tomiko, don't smell it ! - Akane kicked out the rose. A girl got it and smelled it, imediately falling asleep. - don't trust Kodachi !

- O...kay.. - he said, completely terrifeid.


	7. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RANMA ! PART II

Ukyo and Tomiko were at the restaurant, arranging the stuff for the party.

" Will Ukyo meddle too in this confusion with Akane ? Oh My..." , Tomiko thought, worried.

- Ukyo, you've... warned Ranma about this party, right ?

- No. - she answered, calm.

- No ? Ukyo ! How do you expect him to come, then ?

- He'll smell my delicious okonimiakis that i've made just for him and will come running ! - she smiled - in fact, Tomiko... I need you to make me a favor. I want you to go over Kodachi's and see what she's been up to.

- What ? - Tomiko remembered what happened earlier and shivered.

- After al... you got along very well... - Ukyo threw a bucket of cold water on her - right ?

- Hey ! Hm... You... know what happened at the market ?

- Of course I do !

- How ?

- Someone saw the confusion through the window, and saw her hitting on you too !

" But.. who ? I couldn't be Akane !" , Tomiko thought.

Suddently, Tomiko saw somebody coming out from under the balcony and crawling to the door. Tomiko pulled him by the shirt, angry.

- Ryoga... It was you, you big gossipy !

- I'm sorry... - he laughed, nervous - I didn't know i couldn't tell...

- Tomiko, put him down ! - Ukyo said

- Okay. I'm sorry, Ukyo ! What can I do for you to firgive me ?

Ukyo grinned. Tomiko understood it all, and went to the door.

- I just want you to see what she's doing ! Then you can go back !

- Yeah, okay... By the way, where does she live ?

- Oh, I know ! - Ryoga said - Let me take you there !

- No ! That way i'll end up in Brazil ! I'll just look for it by myself. - Tomiko left the restaurant

Meanwhile, the Tendo family was arranging the preparations for the party. Nabiki entered in the house and looked around with disapproval.

- What the HELL is that ?

- It's for Ranma'a birthday, Nabiki ! - Soun said, proudly - what do you think ?

- You want my honest opinion ? It SUCKS. That doesn't look like a 17 year old party ! Luckly, I can seem to fix this.

Tomiko finaly found the Kuno mansion. He hesitaded, but rang the bell. From the other side, a little servant came to the gate.

- Who are you ?

- My darling ! - Kodachi went running toward the gate - Let him in, Sasuke ! - she hit him on the head

- Yes, miss Kodachi. - Sasuke opened the gate.

- You came to see me, darling ?

- Well... I... - Tomiko was sweating - Can I... come in.. ?

- Of course ! - she pulled him in - I'm prepairing a very special dinner for my Ranma darling, would you like for me to prepare one to you ?

- No, no... - he looked around

- But I insist ! - Kodachi got him stuck, literaly, in one of the dining room's chair.

Ukyo was prepairing okonomiakis for Ranma, when she saw Shampoo passing through the resraurant with her bike.

" Isn't she.. prepairing anything ? That's weird." . Ukyo thought.

- Hey, Shampoo !

- Nihao, Ukyo.

- You know.. what day it is today... right ?

- Sure ! Ranma's birthday !

- And aren't you planing anything ?

- Shampoo fininsh delivery, then go to Ranma's house !

- But... didn't you prepaire anything for him ?

- Akane make party for sure ! Shampoo show up there !

- Oh...

- Bie lao ! - Shampoo left with her bike

Ukyo went back to the restaurant and looked around. She kept thinking about what to do for a while, and then decided. She turned off the lights ,put a "closed" sign on the door and went running to Kodachi's.

When she got there, she didn't think twice : climbed the gate. She went straight to the dining room, where Tomiko was eating Kodachi's cooking agaisnt his will.

- Ukyo ! What you doing here ?

- Hey ! Who let you in ? - Kodachi said

- Little change of plans ! - Ukyo untied Tomiko - Sorry, Kodachi,I need him now !

- Stay away from my darling ! - she took off her dress, staying only with the collant.

- Tomiko, quick ! Go find some hot water !

- Okay !

He left running, while Ukyo and Kodachi faced each other. Tomiko entered the bathroom and looked around : it was deserted. He jumped with his clothes on into the big pool of hot water. Tomiko was going to leave without even being noticed, but at this moment, Kuno entered the bathroom.

" Oh, great..." , she hid behind a rock.

Kuno was going to enter the pool, but stopped :

- Who's there ? - he got his sword.

- IAAAAAAAAAHHH ! - without thinking, Tomiko threw a rock and jumped over Kuno, running out of the bathroom.

Kodachi threw her ribbon, but Ukyo defended herself with the spatula. Suddently, she felt someone pulling her away.

- Let's go, Ukyo ! - Tomiko, as a girl, pulled her out of the house

- Hey ! - Kodachi screamed - What are you doing here, also ? Come back here, you little brats !

The three went running, and passed Ukyo's restaurant.

- Wait, Ukyo ! - now Tomiko was the one being pulled - whe passed the restaurant !

- We're not going to the restaurant !

- So... where are we going ?

In the middle of the confusion, Shampoo, that was walking to Ranma's house, ended up being hit for them.

- Hey ! No get to Ranma before Shampoo ! - she ran after them

Meanwhile, the Tendo's house was full. A lot of colorful lights were hung to the ceiling, and a very loud music was playing.

- Nabiki ! - Akane was screaming for her to listen - What on Earth is this ?

- Do ya like it ? - Nabiki asked, excited - now THIS is a 17 year old party !

- But... I've planned something else ! Something special !

- Oh, really ? - she raised an eyebrow

- Well... I... - Akane got red

- Relax, sis ! Here, have some punch !

- Thanks. - Akane tasted some and almost spit it all - Nabiki ! I can't believe that you put ALCOHOL in this ! There are minors here !

- Learn to have some fun, Akane. - said that, Nabiki went dancing with her friends.

Suddently, four girls entered the house. They were puffy, with messy hair and clothes.

- RANMA ! - Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi went running after him

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! - Ranma started running

Tomiko was standing on the door, and realized that people were staring at her.

- Hello... good night. Please, continue the party. - she entered, embarassed.

The party kept going, and after a while, Ranma, Ryoga. Ukyo and Tomiko sat down, and ate some fingerfood.

- More punch, please ! - Ukyo raised her glass, laughing.

- Ukyo, take it easy... - Ranma said - That's your 6th glass !

- Bah, leave me alone... come on, Tomiko ! Fill up the cup !

She obeyed, scared.

- Oh, my... - Ukyo said, kind of slow - I love you guys... - she hugged them

- Hm.. Ukyo, I don't think you're okay.. - Ranma tried to get up

- No... stay here...

- Come, Ukyo, here we go. - Ryoga and Tomiko released her from him.

- I'll go circle around. - Ranma got up and left.

- You know.. - Ukyo pointed at Ryoga and Tomiko - you two make a cute couple.

They both looked at each other, then at the ground, embarassed.

- I know you took a bath together... - she laughed.

- Okay, Ukyo, that's enough ! - Tomiko said- you know what you need right now ? some rest !

- No... don't want to !

- Aren't you tired ?

- No... - Ukyo fell asleep on Tomiko's lap.

- Isn't it better to take her upstairs ?

- Okay. - Ryoga held Ukyo, and went up the stairs.

Nabiki was having some punch and saw the cene.

- Oh my god ! Ranma ,look at that !

- What ?

- Ryoga is going upstairs with Ukyo in his arms ! - she laughed, mischievously.

Ranma was amazed.

- And now Tomiko is going up too ! Oh, my !

" No... It can't be..." , Ranma thought. "But.. should I give them some privacy ? Hey ! What am I thinking ?"

At Ranma's bedroom, Ryoga laid Ukyo down on the futon, and Tomiko covered her with a blanket.

- Poor thing. She's waisted.

- I've never seen her like this. - Ryoga said - Should we go downstairs and let her sleep ?

- Yeah, I think so.

They both heard a noise coming from outside the bedroom

- Ryoga, did you hear this ?

- Yes. - he opened the door, and saw a bunch of people stacked, that were trying to hear from the other side of the door.

- AAAAAAAAHHH ! - they both screamed - what's everybody doing here ?

- We just wanted to make sure... - Nabiki said - that you weren't... you know...

- Nabiki ! - Ryoga yelled - you actually thought that I was going to abuse Ukyo AND Tomiko ?

- Well... yeah. - they all answered.

- Ukyo was just sleeping and we bought her upstairs ! I can't believe you thought such thing ! - Tomiko went down the stairs, hitting her feet.

After all the confusion, everyone went downstairs and the party continued. Ranma was already tired, and decided to go to the porch. To his surprise, another person was already there, sitting on the bench.

- Akane ?

- Oh, hey Ranma.

- So here you are ! You disapeared !

- I guess me and this kind of party just don't mach. - she said , sad.

- You okay ?

Akane didn't answer.

- I know, you didn't want tonight to be like this, right ?

- Not just that. I had... planned something special, but Nabiki convinced everyone that it was a bad idea.

- What did you want ?

- Something calm, you know ? Only family. I had even baked a cake...

- You... baked the cake ?

- Yeah, but I threw it out..

- Phew. - Ranma said, relieved.

- Ranma !

- Sorry ! Well, we are here now... and here's... calm.

Akane smiled, kind of embarassed.

- Oh, before I forget ! - she gave him a package. - Happy birthday.

- Thanks... - he opened it - Oh, is it a .. bath mat ?

- No, idiot ! It's a sweater !

- Oh... thanks...

- If you don't like it, just say it , okay ? - Akane said, angry

Ranma saw that on the back of the swearer was written : "Ranma" and thought : "Wow, it must have took a lot o work for her to do this..."

- I loved it. - Ranma tried it on

- Really ? - Akane smiled

- Really.

They both stayed for a while just looking at each other. Until Ranma said :

- Wanna go back inside ?

- You can go back if you want to. I'll stay here a little bit more.

- So I'll keep you company.

- You don't have to..

- I want to. - he sat closer to her

- Okay.. - they smiled at each other, and turned to look at the stars.


End file.
